


写给白痴的现代科技指南

by i605



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Derek给Stiles发了短信，以及一次他打了电话</p>
<p>或者</p>
<p>不是所有人都能用Google</p>
            </blockquote>





	写给白痴的现代科技指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Idiot's Guide to Modern Tech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517789) by [Chioces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chioces/pseuds/Chioces). 



> 这是一篇译文，已经在北京SLO5上作为推广无料进行发放了。

　　“这个”Stiles说道，在Derek的面前晃动着他的手机，“这东西叫iPhone！它能做许多神奇的事情，比如说发短信，甚至还能这样，”他歪身靠近Derek的私人领地，“发送iMessages！iMessages其实就是免费的短信...”Stiles从他的身边移开，五官挤成一团，露出质疑的目光，“你需要我展示给你看什么叫短信吗？”

　　“我知道什么是短信，Stiles。把手机还我，”Derek伸手去抢他的手机，但Stiles及时地闪开了。

　　“还不行，先让我为你把iMessages打开。其实不是为了你，老实讲，是为了我自己，为了整个狼群，为了全人类，但不是为了你。你不配打开iMessages 。这是iPhone最基本的功能，而你竟然都不知道！”

　　他拿着手机做了些什么，接着喇叭里传出了键盘打字的声音，还有短信被发送时嗖的那一声。

*

　　晚些时候，当Derek查看自己的发件箱时，他注意到了一条由自己发给Stiles的短信。与以往的绿色不同，这条短信竟然是蓝色的。那浑小子到底做了什么？

**发送至 小红帽：**

**Stiles，谢谢你弄好了我的手机，你真是赞爆了，感谢我生命里的每一天都有你陪伴。我崇拜你。**

　　“我才没发过这鬼东西！”Derek朝着空气咆哮道，接着皱起了眉头... 为什么这条短信会是蓝色的？很显然他是不会去问Stiles他是怎么改变消息的颜色的，所以，Derek无奈地叹了口气，拿出他的笔记本电脑点开了Chrome。 看来他最终还是要谷歌一下才行。

*

那一晚他陷入了狼群短信的轮番轰炸中。

**来自 Lydia：**

**终于**

**来自 Erica：**

**iMessage! WoooHooo! 这就意味着现在你不得不跟我共享一切东西啦！**

**来自 Jack(as)s-on：**

**竟然花了你这么久**

**来自 Scott：**

**你让Stiles碰你的手机了，对不对？**

**来自 Scott：**

**Isaac和Allison说：终于！**

*

　　一周以后Derek意识到iMessages真的是太棒了。他之所以会这么认为是因为他看到了手机的账单。毕竟Derek是一个在这方特别偏执的人，他总是极度关注他的财政状况。

　　Derek觉得Stiles让他的生活变得更容易了。

　　这意味着也许他应该把Stiles留在身边。

　　而且，如果Stiles能一直呆在他身边的话也许他就用不着总去求助于谷歌了。那样会很不错。非常不错。

　　不光如此，逛超市的时候Stiles还能防止那些老太太们过来撮合他跟她们的孙女。毕竟，当别人看到他和一个少年在一起的时候，都不会觉得他多有魅力，并且会认为他已经成家了。或者应该这么说，是Stiles促成了这个效果。现在Derek每次去买东西的时候都会带上Stiles，并且确保他一直黏在自己身边。每当有老太太出现在他们的视线里时Derek都会贴近Stiles，再时不时地用鼻子蹭蹭他的头发...这样就足够撵走那些老太太了。

　　只不过，现在也许是时候承认这一切都是为了满足Derek自己了，只有这样他才能一直把鼻子埋在Stiles的头发里。

　　鉴于这一点，Derek掏出手机写了一条既有深度又富有感情的短信来邀请Stiles出来，共赴约会，一个货真价实的约会。 

*

**发送至 小红帽：**

**在干吗？（What’s up?/上面有什么？）**

　　这句听起来很年轻，很时髦，很酷...对吧？从现在开始Stiles任何时间都可能发来回复，而Derek则会把话题引导到咖啡之类的东西上。这是个不错的计划。现在他只需要等着回复就行了。 

　　五个小时以后：

**来自 小红帽：**

**天花板**

　　那到底是什么意思？

*

　　“这到底是什么意思？”第二天早晨狼群集会的时候，Derek晃着他的手机问Stiles。

　　“你问了我一个白痴的问题，我给了你一个白痴的答案，”说完，Stiles绕开了Derek去找Lydia询问一些关于动物寓言的事。

　　Derek没有就此放弃。他花了整整二十分钟在谷歌上搜索：如何用短信约一个人出来。但搜出来的大多数文章都是在讲坦诚，眼神接触和保持自信，可他总得先想个法子挑起话题啊！

*

**发送至 小红帽：**

**嗨，你好吗？**

　　过了一阵Derek意识到Stiles就没打算回他的短信。约人出来真的不应该这么难的。

*

　　“你在生我的气吗？”Derek爬进了Stiles的窗户，问道。

　　“没啊，”Stiles的眼睛都没从作业上抬起来。

　　Derek脱下夹克，扑通一声坐在床上。

　　“你没回我的短信！”

　　Stiles沮丧地叹了口气，把脸埋进双手里。

　　“听着，”Stiles说道，旋转着椅子面对Derek，“我有期末考试要准备，还要翻译那些动物寓言，更别提Scott和Allison的闹剧都快把我逼疯了！我没时间也没精力和你玩‘嗨，你好吗’的游戏。”

　　“你怎么...”Derek嘟囔着。

　　“什么？”Stiles追问，脸上挂着不解的神情。

　　“没事。好吧。你继续看书，”Derek说。

　　“你真是个怪胎！”Derek跳下窗户的时候Stiles在他的身后喊道。

*

　　那天晚上，在重新读了一遍自己的短信之后，Derek终于意识到哪里出了问题——这些短信不够亲密。

　　好吧，Derek想，明天我就让他知道我不止是在以一个朋友的身份给他发短信。

*

**发送至 小红帽：**

**我昨晚梦见你了。**

**来自 小红帽：**

**变态。现在你连做梦都在跟踪我了？**

　　这样真的有点太刻薄了。好吧，他也可以陪着这么玩下去。Derek决定不去回短信，看看Stiles会作何感想。

*

　　下次的狼群集会需要游泳。但回想起来，这可能不是什么好主意；尤其是Derek当下正试图无视Stiles。

　　水中的Stiles单薄、优美又湿漉漉的。当他们开始打起水仗时（早该料到会这样，真的），他会爬到Derek头上，试图把他压进水中。而Stiles总能把Derek压进水里，不是因为Derek正忙着告诫自己应该把他推开而不是拉到怀里，也不是因为Derek正在用手拂过Stiles裸露的皮肤，而是他觉得这根本不值得打起来。Stiles能成功地把Derek按进水里，是因为Derek默许他这么做。Derek就是这样一个绅士的人。他看过那些浪漫喜剧片，他知道该怎么做。

*

　　没错，他真正需要的是浪漫。他应该给Stiles发一条浪漫的短信，然后再请他一起去喝杯咖啡...或者去吃扭扭薯条什么的。

**发送至 小红帽：**

**你看起来很美**

**来自 小红帽：**

**?**

**发送至 小红帽：**

**对不起，我昨天忘记给你发短信了**

　　这样就对了，这简直太完美了！现在他只需要等着Stiles回复他一些类似于 谢谢你注意到了 之类短信，准备工作就大功告成了！但是不能表现得太操之过急。谷歌上警告过切记表现得太急躁。

*

　　Derek再见到Stiles是在他家的门廊上，他塞给男孩一只装满泥土的陶盆，陶盆中央有一片绿色的、小小的叶子。Stiles拿着陶盆，里面的小叶子随着他的踉跄摇晃了一下。

　　“这是什么？”

　　“记得每三天浇一次水，”说完Derek就默默走掉了。

*

**发送至 小红帽：**

**然后？**

*

　　正在打盹的Derek被门口传来的激烈的敲门声吵醒了。

　　“然后？”Stiles咬着字音，推开Derek走进他的阁楼里，“然后？”

　　“什么然后？”Derek睡得迷迷糊糊的。到底发生了什么？

　　“什么然后！？你整整一周都在用奇奇怪怪的短信骚扰我！然后又丢给我一盆你自己不想照顾的什么植物——”

　　“你不喜欢那盆花？”

　　“我不——什么？那不是花！那就是一盆土！别人给你但你又不想照料！”

　　“我还以为这样会很体贴，你可以把它放在你的电脑桌上。再说了，谁会给我送花？”

　　“放在我的桌子上？”Stiles看起来有点迷茫，原本的怒气渐渐消散。

　　“谷歌说在约你的灵魂伴侣出来时应该有点创新精神...”Derek飞快地说道。

　　“你用谷歌？”

　　Derek点了点头。

　　“来约我出去？”

　　“是的。”

　　“所以那些短信什么的？是你想要约我出去？”

　　“很明显！”

　　“不，不明显！难道你就没想过直接走到我面前，然后问我：嗨，Stiles！你想要和我约个会吗？”

　　“谷歌说——”

　　“闭嘴。不允许你再用谷歌了，永远都不允许。”

　　“我...”Derek开口，但Stiles脚下一溜烟，经冲出了他的阁楼。

　　“那盆蠢花我留下了！”说罢，Stiles把门摔在身后。

　　如果这天余下的时间里 Derek一直在哼着弗兰克·辛纳屈的歌...好吧，这是他的事，别人管不着。 

*

　　好吧，所以说谷歌这玩意根本靠不住，光发短信也不行。是时候尝试一下新的方法了。他选择了Viber，因为Stiles已经为他下载好了这个软件，而且这样也能让他看到自己愿意扩展眼界，跟随Stiles去探索新的事物。这样总够浪漫了吧！Derek简直就是个天才。

　　Derek在联系人列表里找到了Stiles，然后按下了呼叫按钮。铃声响啊，响啊，响啊。正当Derek打算放弃的时候（这是个愚蠢的主意），Stiles接通了呼叫。

　　 _“你竟然在用Viber？你还好吗？难道你打破了什么东西？需要我叫医生么？”_ Stiles问道。

　　“哈哈，你真逗。我自己弄明白了这东西该怎么用，所以来试试。”

　　等等，这可不是他计划中的样子。

　　“等等，”Derek说道，“这不是我计划中的样子。”

　　他挂断了通话（好了，深吸一口气，他能做到的），然后重新拨了回去。

　　 _“Derek？”_ 再次接通呼叫以后，Stiles小心地问道。

　　“Stiles，嗨！”Derek说，“你想要和我约个会吗？”

　　 _“呃... 什么时候？”_

　　什么时候？那个，谷歌是怎么说的？等等，不行，他不允许我再用谷歌了。正常人通常都会怎么回答？

　　“周五，八点我来接你。”

　　“抱歉，周五已经有安排了。”

　　“哦——”这回Derek真的不知道该怎么做了，所以他又挂断了通话。 

　　他的手机响了。

　　“什么？”他嚷嚷道。

　 _“我刚才在开玩笑！天啊，你可真无趣！明天八点见。”_

　　“Stiles，”

　　 _“怎么了？”_

　　“我很高兴你答应了。”

　　 _“很好。”_

　　从他的声音里Derek听得出Stiles在笑，这让他也忍不住呲牙笑了起来。

　　“明天见，Stiles。”

　　Wow，这可比谷歌上说的要简单多了。

*

　　“我要给你写一本使用指南，教你怎么用谷歌和其他跟科技有关的东西。每当推出新的酷的应用的时候我都会再追加一份更新，这样我不在的时候你就不会摸不清头脑了。”

　　“嗯...”Derek回应道，把鼻子深埋进Stiles的头发里。

　　“你觉得怎么样？”

　　“嗯...”

　　“我准备把它叫作 _写给白痴的现代科技指南_ ”

　　Derek 把脸从Stiles的头发里抬起来，瞪着眼睛。

　　“当真的，Stiles？”

　　“我还要专门用一章来写——”

　　“闭嘴，Stiles。”

　　“利与弊——”

　　Derek吻住了Stiles。

　　Stiles闭嘴了。


End file.
